


Kinktober 2020

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A/B/O Content is in chapter 9/day 23, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Edging, Face Sitting, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Trans Urianger Augurelt, omega in heat, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: 12 prompts of Kinktober, 12 chapters of Jack and Urianger screwin'.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Day 1: Mutual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list I am using is [FROM HERE](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/627757371721220096/time-to-start-planning-kinktober-fandom-works)
> 
> I won't be doing all of them because not all of the prompts appeal to me and I'm really bad at writing every day lmao

Jack found it odd how some expressions looked out of place amongst the grassy plains of another person’s face. Certain facial structures, he thought, did not suit differing dances of feeling.

And nervousness wasn’t something that he thought suited Urianger’s handsome features.

‘We can take this at any pace you want,’ Jack said, a gentle smile stretching his scarred muzzle, as he looked at his boyfriend, naked in front of him where they sat on the bed. ‘I don’t mind how fast we go, just so long as you’re happy.’

Urianger smiled. And Jack still wasn’t used to the way that it made his heart pause to catch its breath. ‘My thanks,’ the Elezen said, his hand reaching towards the Hrothgar’s. ‘Thou art… kind… and patient.’

Jack twined his fingers with Urianger’s. ‘Of course,’ he said. ‘I see no reason to rush you into something like this.’

The Elezen leaned forward to place a kiss upon Jack’s large nose, his free hand raising to cup the leonine jaw. His fingers spread through oaken fur, feeling the pleased earthquake that rumbled beneath. ‘Always shall I feel safe with thee,’ he murmured. ‘Tis but one of the many reasons I care for thee so.’

The Hrothgar’s purring came almost violently as he touched his nose to Urianger’s cheek, nuzzling him gently. ‘Filled with so much poetry,’ he mused. ‘If only more people listened to it.’ His breath tickled the Elezen’s long neck, sending a shudder jolting through him. Jack hummed in interest. ‘Sensitive?’

‘Mm…’ Urianger grunted, his head tilting in a nod.

‘Do you want to show me just how much?’

At first, Jack thought his question was too much, that the way Urianger’s breath hitched and the way his body froze foretold the fate of the Elezen shaking his head and putting his clothes back on. And, if that was what his boyfriend wanted to do, Jack would accept that. He couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

But then--

Urianger was pulling away from him, his cheeks bright with blushing arousal and flushed embarrassment, to recline back against the pillows.

Jack watched his boyfriend move, not daring to make any sudden moves or say anything more that risked scaring him, as if he was some sort of timid animal. And then his eyes caught the movement of Urianger’s hands moving, slipping down his body, leaving a trail of shivers and goosebumps in their wake. He watched this movement with the utmost of interest, watched as one hand caught a nipple between two fingers, while the other continued down, down, down…

Until it hovered between his legs.

Until it parted his folds to reveal a hot, wet, pink centre.

Until two fingers began to rub at his swollen clit.

‘Art thou simply going to stare or may I enjoy thine own show?’ Urianger said, his voice almost a purr.

It was not lost on Jack that golden eyes were quite fixated on his sheath, that they were watching his cock slide out with hunger dancing in their sunlit pools. ‘Well, if that’s the game you want to play…’ the Hrothgar growled.

And as Urianger started to push a finger inside of himself, Jack curled his own around his shaft. He began with a slow rhythm, almost teasingly, as he watched Urianger fingering himself.

They were entranced by each other, unable to take their eyes away. They both felt a  _ need _ to continue watching, to follow the movements of their hands as they sought their own pleasure. Their ears drank in the sweet moans that fell from their throats, learning each other’s rhythm, each other’s tune.

Neither of them lasted very long, not with the searing hot nerves in their chests, at doing something like this for the first time. They had seen each other’s bare skin, had relished in it, but never before had they seen each other reach their peak, and never before had they helped bring each other to climax.

Jack came first. He let out a snarled moan, his teeth glittering in the light of the lamp, as his knot swelled, drawing Urianger’s attention.

And then, drowning with thoughts about that knot blooming inside of him, of plugging Jack’s cum inside of him, Urianger came around his fingers with a cry.

They both sat there for a moment, panting, basking in the afterglow. They drank in each other’s bodies, admired each other.

‘You’re beautiful, Uri,’ Jack murmured, ‘you know that?’

Urianger’s face flushed. ‘As art thou, Jack,’ he said.

And then they came together, leaned into the safety and the comfort that they would always find in each other. Fingers passed through fur, lips pressed against skin, a tail wound around an ankle.

They had found something truly precious between them.


	2. Day 4: Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word 'pussy' is used in the context of trans male character, in case that wacks anyone out.

Urianger’s knees braced on the bed, long wisps of fur grazing his thighs. His back was taut and arched, his head tilted back, lips parted and moaning his pleasure to the room around them. The room where they had spent so much of their time together, not always in the throes of passion and lust, but almost always in each other’s arms.

Beneath him, between his legs, Jack’s face lay. His tongue delved deep inside, lathing at his soft walls, stroking over his sensitive spots. His nose rubbed against Urianger’s swollen, damp clit. Every touch was hot lightning that lit the Elezen’s veins alight, his grip tightening in his Hrothgar’s thick mane.

His hips rocked a little, grinding his slicked folds down on Jack’s feline mouth, yearning for more and more friction, seeking more from his lover. Always seeking for more, ready to take and take until Jack could give him no more.

Pushing his pussy down hard into Jack’s mouth, Urianger gripped his mane tighter and pulled him closer. ‘ _ More _ ,’ he growled, his voice deep and filled with lust. ‘I prithee, bring me to mine peak.’

Jack made a noise then, muffled by his lover’s wet skin against his tongue. It was a noise of obedience, of compliance, of submission.

And he would always obey the will of his Elezen.

His tongue delved deeper, pressing harder into sensitive walls. He drew back a few times to suckle his lover’s hard clit, relishing in the warmth and the feeling of it in his mouth. His fangs rested against the Elezen’s navel, and he applied the lightest amount of pressure as he pushed his tongue back past the wet entrance.

And then Urianger fell over the edge with a shout that echoed from deep within his chest. A shout that made Jack’s scarred muzzle stretch with a smile.


	3. Day 5: Thigh Riding

Urianger’s head tucked into the crook between Jack’s neck and shoulder. His teeth dug into his lip, though it didn’t silence the noises that spilled from his throat. One of the Hrothgar’s hands rested on his warm back, the hot touch of his sweat pricking his palm. His other hand held his Elezen’s, who had clutched onto the longer fur on Jack’s chest. His eyes were screwed shut, a cherry blossom petal blush high on his cheeks and warming the tips of his ears. Ears that had already heard the gentle murmur of his beauty more than once that evening.

It wasn’t often that Urianger felt the hot grip of lust as desperately as he did now. But Jack, quite opposite to how he held himself normally, could be rather cruel when it came to matters of the bedroom. He would never harm his partner physically -- he was quite incapable of doing so -- but he knew how to  _ touch _ and  _ tease _ and make his Elezen  _ beg _ .

Which was exactly what he’d done.

And he had rendered Urianger to humping his thigh with desperation rippling through his skin.

His hips jerked erratically as he rubbed his bare folds against Jack’s furred thigh. Beneath him, he left slick sticking to the Hrothgar’s fur, leaving the trace of his essence on his lover. It was a surprisingly wonderful sensation that brushed against him, the way that Jack’s fur nuzzled against him,  _ inside him _ . Against his clit, he could feel the relief, the need to be touched, soothing. He could feel it building up, ready to finally push him over the edge and release.

It should have been degrading. He shouldn’t really have found the idea of it so alluring, like a siren calling him to the ocean’s depths. But he couldn’t deny it, could not ignore that he wanted to cum where he was grinding.

He wanted to be driven to his peak by his thrusting alone, wanted to find his orgasm rutting against Jack’s leg like a crazed dog. He wanted to cum against his Hrothgar’s thigh, wanted to collapse against his strong chest as his release stuck Jack’s fur together.

And so he did.

And Jack didn’t mind.

Jack held him through it, purred his praises in his ear. Just like he always did.


	4. Day 6: Edging

His hand upon his skin had become the searing touch of ice, the biting snap of frost. Freezing chains around him, holding him back. 

He was pulled to the precipice again and again. His toes would cross that rocky crevice, able to see, to taste, to feel, the pleasure of crossing, of falling. 

But as soon as he was about to fall, as soon as he was about to take his pleasure—

Urianger stopped moving his hand. Or stopped bobbing his head, warm mouth pulling away to expose him to the cold air.

Jack let out a snarling shout, filled with frustration, as his orgasm was lost. 

They had been in this swinging act of denial for what felt like hours. Jack’s cock was red and swollen, slick with pre-cum and saliva, painfully hard.

Every touch was electric. It was potent and overwhelming. It brought noises from his throat that hadn’t been heard before. 

It made him desperate. 

‘Urianger,’ he pleaded. ‘Please…  _ please _ … let me cum, I  _ need to _ .’

The Elezen looked at him for a moment, then moved his gaze down to his aching dick. ‘Thou hath been good for me, Ladybird,’ he said. ‘I shalt reward thee.’

A long finger rubbed his drooling slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head. Then a warm tongue replaced it, sliding down and taking Jack’s cock with a practiced ease. 

This time, when he reached his peak, he was allowed to fall.

And Urianger swallowed all that he had to give.


	5. Day 10: Cockwarming

He stayed perfectly still. Though his knees ached from where they pressed into the carpet, though his jaw ached even more from having held it open for so long, though there was an unbearable wetness between his legs, he stayed still.

His need didn’t matter. 

He was nothing more than a warm hole for Jack’s cock to fill.

A hand on his head brought him from his thoughts, a gentle hand, brimming with kindness and tenderness. Teary golden eyes looked up, and met with his lover’s emerald gaze. He was put at ease again.

‘You’re doing such a good job, Urianger,’ Jack cooed.

The Elezen’s jaw attempted to open more, to speak his thanks. But he couldn’t. Jack’s cock was too big.

‘I’d imagine that some people would say it was nice for you to be quiet, for once,’ the Hrothgar continued. ‘I don’t think so, though. I’m quite missing how you moan. Such a lovely, pretty sound. Just for me.’

It was a hint. 

Urianger let out a soft moan, his mouth stretched around Jack’s cock. Jack, too, let out a rumbling sound of pleasure as the vibrations from his Elezen’s throat wrapped around his cock, like a gentle hand.

‘That’s my  _ good boy _ .’

The words made Urianger shiver.

And made his clit ache for attention.

Attention that he wouldn’t get for quite some time.

Not until Jack said so, until Jack gave his permission. Urianger’s world had become nothing but his Hrothgar, all of his thoughts emptied from his head and filled with nothing but the willingness to obey.

It was all up to Jack. 


	6. Day 11: Aftercare

‘A-ah! Oh! F- _ FUCK _ !’

Jack let out a quiet moan as vulgar language dripped from Urianger’s tongue, such a rare occurrence that it made his fur stand on end. His Elezen squirmed underneath the force of the vibrator that was held against his clit, his orgasm ripping through him with fierce intent to make him writhe and  _ feel _ .

As Urianger was lost to the throes of his orgasm, whimpers spilled from Jack’s throat as his cock inside his fiancé was squeezed to its own completion, knot swelling and locking the two together.

The vibrator was turned off. 

Urianger slumped into the bed, breathing hard, his walls still clenching and squeezing around Jack’s cock and knot inside him. He reached for Jack with shaking arms, and Jack was only too glad to sink into his embrace. After a session of extreme sensations such as that, Jack knew that Urianger needed to be held more than usual, needing something steady to ground himself upon. And Jack was one of the steadiest things in the Elezen’s life. 

His body hovered above Urianger, arms caged around his head, which was nuzzling into the fur on his bicep. Jack was loath to move him while his skin still burned with oversensitivity, while any movement might make him hurt and ache. He leaned down to nose at Urianger’s cheek, to brush away the tear tracks with his tongue.

Under his loving and dutiful hands did Urianger relax and come back to himself. Under his gentle nuzzling did Urianger recover from his intense orgasm. 

Under his kind heart did Urianger feel safe and secure. 


	7. Day 13: Breeding

Many people that lived in Eorzea had very limited experience with Hrothgar. The people were reserved and secluded, a rare sight almost bathed in myth and legend in the city states. So it was almost eerily fitting that one of the fabled Warriors of Light was one of the largest Hrothgar that had ever graced the lands of Eorzea, as if they lived between the ink and parchment of one of the many fairy tales that dotted the bookshelves of libraries.

It was almost fitting then that Urianger, who was well-versed in the stories of imaginary lands and heroes, knew a great many things about Hrothgar. More than most. From subtle body language to intricate emotional states, he had seen it firsthand, displayed through his beloved Jack.

And ruts were one of those things.

Jack’s ruts came once every three moons, lasting roughly seven suns -- though sometimes its harsh hold on him would let go earlier. There were always signs before the rut hit in full force that Jack was about to be struck by its hot grip; he would become more affectionate than usual, and more protective over his boyfriend, a favourite trait for Jack would be to rub his head on Urianger’s neck, marking him, smothering him in his own scent.

Since learning about Jack’s ruts, Urianger had made it a part of his regular schedule to, once Jack started to emit the signs of his rut, alert the rest of the Scions that he would not be able to show up at the Waking Sands to do his usual work. Often, he smiled to remember the shock on his companions’ faces the first time he had asked for the time off. He put the absence down to a sudden illness that had struck Jack, or simply wishing to spend time uninterrupted with his beloved.

But this time was different.

This time they weren’t prepared.

This time Urianger came home to the salted smell of sex and a panting Hrothgar furiously jerking his hand up and down his cock on their bed. This time the usual signs had escaped the both of them, it seemed.

Urianger couldn’t help but  _ stare _ at Jack thrusting desperately into his fist. A chill crawled up his spine as he saw the Hrothgar’s nose sniff the air, and then his clouded eyes lock onto him where he stood at the door, seeming to clear for just a moment with recognition.

‘Oh, Jack…’ he murmured, approaching the bed slowly. ‘Thou shouldst have told me that thou wert in rut.’

The Hrothgar whined, shifting on the bed to face his boyfriend -- his  _ mate _ \-- though his hand still stayed on his cock. Urianger frowned to see that he had rubbed it almost raw.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, opening his arms to welcome his Hrothgar into his embrace. Jack scrambled to enter the Elezen’s hold, nuzzling into his neck, into the comforting scent of his mate. For a time, they sat like that, holding each other.

Until the pang of Jack’s relentless lust, his urgent need to fuck, to dominate, to  _ breed _ , took over.

With a growl, he pulled Urianger’s shoulders down to roll him onto his front, his face and chest pushed into the mattress, while his feet struggled for purchase on the floor, Jack hovering over him. Another chill ran down Urianger’s spine as he felt his Hrothgar’s hot breath on the back of his neck.

But he had no fear in his belly. He never did with Jack. He couldn’t.

From here, Urianger noticed the cum stains on the covers of the bed. His heart ached to think of his beloved Jack going through all of this without him by his side, able to soothe the ache that his ruts always brought with them, whether it was by being an obedient hole for Jack to sink into or a warm hand to clean him afterwards.

A gasp escaped him as he felt the skirts of his robes being lifted up to reveal his long legs and his ass. A heavy hand on his back kept him from moving too much, but he was able to turn his head to look back at Jack behind him, watching him pull down the underwear that covered Urianger’s ass. The Elezen let out a long sigh as Jack wasted no time in pressing his fingers into his damp entrance, the pace more than a little rushed from the Hrothgar’s heightened lust.

Though he was gripped with the insatiable need to thrust into Urianger, to partake in his wet heat, to fill him with as much of his own essence as he could, he still tried to prepare his mate as best he could, still tried to pleasure Urianger by rubbing his clit, pulling pleased moans from the Elezen. But soon, the lust clutched onto him and twisted painfully, jerking his hips forward and pressing his cock to Urianger’s entrance.

They both released deep primal moans as Jack’s dick began to fully sheathe itself inside Urianger.

As soon as Jack felt Urianger’s warmth around him, he snarled and his hips began to set a brutal pace, the Elezen whimpering underneath him. Sharp claws dug into his sides as Jack grabbed them, seeking his orgasm like a man starved.

Urianger’s fingers dug into the mattress as his Hrothgar’s cock split him open, whimpering as he felt the skin at his hips break under the pressure of Jack’s claws, while a sharp burn singed his walls from the hurried stretching. It didn’t  _ hurt _ , but the Elezen could never forget the long nights of gentle passion that he had experienced with Jack, when they had become one and the same, time and time again. 

The bed creaked under Urianger’s warm body as Jack jerked his hips, the sound of his balls slapping the back of the Elezen’s thighs joining the creaking and groaning like a symphony. 

With the furious pace that Jack had set, it wasn’t long before they began to cross the precipice into climax.

‘Th-There! Oh!’ Urianger yelped as Jack’s fast thrusts speared into a sensitive spot, pulling his first orgasm from him.

With the Elezen tightening around him, Jack’s own orgasm was quick to follow, his knot swelling and locking them together, spilling cum inside Urianger. His torso collapsed over his mate, his jaws closing around a slim shoulder, breaking the skin as he bit down.

It was always the same; their first meetings in the skin of Jack’s rut were over very quickly, both of them succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure and breaking from it. Later, Jack would be pounding into Urianger relentlessly long into the night, as it was always so.

But now, they lay on the bed together, the large Hrothgar pulling his mate close, protecting him. He was soothing the wound he had left with his tongue, lapping at it to calm its burning ache. He made quiet rumbling sounds of contentment, a brief reprieve in the soreness of his lust that he had endured that day.

‘Why didst thou not tell me?’ Urianger asked, thumb running through the fur on the back of Jack’s hand that he held in his own.

‘Wanted to,’ Jack rasped, gruffly, too much energy spent for his words to form properly. ‘Couldn’t find linkpearl.’

‘Oh, Ladybird,’ the Elezen said, sadly. ‘Poor thing. Thou must have been in so much pain, all alone here.’

The Hrothgar whimpered, nuzzling into the side of his mate’s face.

Urianger returned the nuzzling, shushing him as he did so. ‘Tis alright now,’ he said. ‘I am here with thee, and I shalt not leave. I promise.’


	8. Day 18: Anal Play

‘Is this okay?’ Jack asked between laps of his tongue.

Urianger hummed, the sound somewhere between a sigh of contentment and a moan of wanton desire. ‘Aye,’ he murmured, his toes curling behind Jack’s head where his ankles were crossed around the Hrothgar’s neck. ‘I’m sure these words hath-- mm -- crossed mine lips many a bell, but-- ah! -- thine tongue is  _ divine _ .’

The purr that rumbled from Jack’s throat in response to his boyfriend’s praise went straight to the Elezen’s core, pulling a satisfied groan from him.

It wasn’t uncommon for Urianger to request something new, but Jack had to admit that this one had surprised him. Not very much, but it was still there. 

Jack had seen Urianger in some rather compromising positions over the years. He knew exactly how much the Elezen loved being pinned down and taken apart, again and again. He also knew that their time together in bed was therapeutic for Urianger, knew that it was often the perfect way for him to let go of his responsibilities, to think about something other than the fate of the realm, just for a little while.

Even so, Jack had never considered Urianger wanting -- let alone  _ requesting _ \-- this.

For Urianger to want Jack to settle behind him and stretch open his tighter hole.

For Urianger to want Jack to grab his cock and guide it past the tight ring of his ass, instead of the wet hole that lay between his folds.

But there they were, Urianger with his back on the mattress, legs wrapped around his Hrothgar’s neck, while Jack lay before him like a devout worshipper, muzzle a little lower than usual, nose between the Elezen’s cheeks, tongue slipping inside Urianger’s asshole.

Jack thrust his tongue deep, filling Urianger with an indescribable sensation. It felt filthy and carnal, as if they were nothing but mindless animals acting on their most basic of instincts. It felt hot and raw, like a secret swathed in whispers. But most of all, the utmost important thing, it felt  _ good _ . The Hrothgar’s rough tongue rubbed in all the right places, Urianger’s arousal leaking onto his thighs, dripping down to land on Jack’s large nose.

The pace began to quicken, Jack’s tongue leaving its mark inside Urianger as if he were to be claimed, to be owned. Quicker and quicker, more and more intense until the Elezen shouted wordlessly and squeezed with his thighs.

A signal to stop.

Jack pulled back, resisting from giving a few last lingering licks. Urianger had asked him to stop, and he would move a mountain if it was requested of him.

‘Too much?’ he asked, his head tilting, a hint of trembling nerves in his voice.

‘Nay,  _ nay _ ,’ Urianger said, his voice filled with so much feeling. ‘Nay, mine darling Ladybird. I desire… I  _ want _ …  _ more _ .’

A grin crossed Jack’s lips. ‘Your wish is my command,’ he murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of his Elezen’s thigh, before he sat up, Urianger’s legs falling from his shoulders.

As Jack turned away to grab the bottle of lube, Urianger rolled over onto his belly with a groan, pushing his ass up in the air, presenting himself for his Hrothgar in the way he knew was a common sight in Ilsabardian tribes. It thrilled him, just how much he wanted this, just how much he wanted the thick cock of his lover inside his ass.

His ears flushed hotly as he heard Jack’s pleased rumble, which spilt from his throat at the sight before him. He glanced over his shoulder, feeling his stomach twist as he saw the body that he knew so well behind him.

The fingering made Urianger whimper; such an unusual sensation to have, in such a rarely-used place, such an  _ intimate _ place.

And then Urianger let out a delighted gasp as he felt the thick head of Jack’s lube-slick cock press against his stretched hole. It felt so familiar and yet so foreign that he squirmed with delight.

‘You ready?’ Jack asked, the final question before they dived in and lost themselves to the waves of pleasure that were about to come.

‘Yes! Twelve,  _ yes _ !’

‘Okay.’

The first push made Urianger gasp and tense up, Jack relaxing and pausing in response. But then, the Elezen relaxed, and the thick head of the Hrothgar’s cock moved once more, the ring of muscle opening up and accepting the girth with ease. 

The moan that Urianger let out as the head popped inside him came from the pit of his stomach, from deep inside him. The same place that Jack’s cock felt as though it was pushing now.

‘Gods… not often that I describe  _ you _ as “ _ tight _ ”,’ Jack said, his hands smoothing up the muscled expanse of the Elezen’s back, relishing in the soft feel of everything that was  _ him _ , that was his beloved Urianger.

The whimper swathed in embarrassment that fell from Urianger’s throat was delightful for Jack to hear.

As he pushed deeper and deeper, Jack lowered his torso over his lover’s body, caging him, keeping him still. Urianger raised his head to meet the comforting gentle caress of the Hrothgar’s chest fur, melting into the comfort that he would always have there.

Inside him, he felt fuller than he had ever felt before in bed with Jack. He was tight, the cock in him feeling so  _ big _ , so thick and delightful. He couldn’t help but push back into it, he wanted more, so much more. 

They started out slow and steady, rocking like a lazy ship out at sea. It was soft and gentle, the kind of love that they enjoyed to partake in, to feast upon and relish the feeling as it slipped through them.

And then the waves swung harder, Jack’s hips connecting with Urianger’s skin quicker and quicker, until the song of their union rang loud through the room.

They sang and sang until their song became a crescendo and--

‘Ah! Jack! I prithee… I  _ prithee _ \--’ Urianger took a great shuddering breath, tapering off into a moan -- ‘ _ knot me _ !’

Jack’s pace faltered as the surprise gripped him, shaking him out of his heady lust-flooded trance. Hunched over his boyfriend -- his mate -- like he was now, Urianger was entirely at his mercy, he could do anything, take anything he wanted.

But what if--?

He pressed his face into Urianger’s neck, nuzzling tenderly in a way that belied the almost brutal pace of his hips. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked, the heat in his belly straining his voice. ‘And I mean  _ really _ sure, not just because you’re in the swing of lust.’

‘I couldn’t be more certain, Ladybird,’ Urianger groaned, returning his boyfriend’s tender nuzzles. ‘I wish to feel thee within me…  _ every part _ .’

Jack growled, pleasure rippling through him like a river’s current. Urianger yelped as the cock within him pulled out and thrust back in  _ hard _ .

The force of the knot blooming within him, in such an uncommonly used place, made Urianger choke back a scream, his own orgasm ripping through him, taking him by surprise. He let out a long moan as he felt Jack’s seed coating his walls, filling him, marking him, claiming him. His thighs trembled as he came down from his high, instinctively pushing into Jack’s fur even more as he searched for the strong arms that would hold him steady no matter what.

Jack was panting hard, mouth open and teeth bared next to Urianger’s head, breath curling around the Elezen’s pointed ear. As he came back to himself, the fog clearing, he looked at his boyfriend and smiled warmly, his chest still heaving. ‘Was that okay?’ he asked, nosing Urianger’s cheek.

A delighted sigh came from the Elezen’s throat, a tired smile tugging at his lips. He leaned into Jack’s touch, returning it in a way that they had grown so used to over their years together. ‘Aye,’ he said, quietly. ‘ _ Aye _ .’


	9. Day 23: A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alpha!Hroth!WoL; Omega!Urianger; mentions of omega in heat

His omega was in heat.

It came once a month, it wasn’t a surprise.

But the lust that gripped him almost immediately  _ was _ .

Urianger’s scent lingered in his nostrils, called to him.

He turned his head to where Urianger lay beside him.

He opened his mouth to speak.

To ask if his omega was alright.

But then he stopped.

Urianger’s hand covered his mouth, resting against bright red cheeks. Sweat slicked his forehead, dampened his hair and made his skin crawl. Under the covers, the omega’s other hand was between his legs, fingers shoved inside himself, thrusting relentlessly. Trying to find some relief, some friction.  _ Anything _ .

At the feeling of a hungry gaze settling upon his hot skin, frantic golden eyes looked over to him, shimmering with lust and desperation.

His hand moved from his mouth to release a desperate mewl.

‘A-Alpha, p-please,’ he whined.

He had no time to say anything more.

Jack swiftly set to work devouring him, his taste always the sweetest when he was in heat.


	10. Day 28: Praise Kink

Urianger always liked to be told he was doing well. He thrived off of it. It pushed him forward. It made him want to continue pursuing the goals that he had set himself.

It made him realise he was more than what he had always told himself he wasn’t.

Whether he was researching a new theory or aiding a fallen party member, there was always a pleased smile that graced the Elezen’s lips, the barest hint of pride running through the sunlight of his eyes. It wasn’t often that Urianger heard such things however, something that Jack sought to change, if only to see the light in his eyes.

And Jack soon found, during these endeavours, that Urianger’s penchant for praise extended into the bedroom and between the sheets.

‘Oh, that’s my good boy,’ he murmured, a hand on the top of his Elezen’s head.

The whine that rippled from Urianger’s elegant throat felt  _ divine _ around Jack’s cock. His fingers dug into the Hrothgar’s hips as his stomach flipped with the lust that jolted through him. He looked up through his eyelashes at Jack’s fond expression, the corners of his mouth flexing in a smile, the tips of his ears flushing at the praise. His head bobbed a little faster, eager to please, to hear those words over and over.

‘You’re so good at that,’ Jack purred. ‘What a lovely mouth-- fits around me  _ so well _ .’ He smiled at the groan that rumbled around his cock. ‘Oh, good boy--’ Urianger’s reaction was so loud, almost a cry -- ‘you like that, don’t you? Being called that?’

‘Mhmmm,’ the Elezen moaned. His eyes were shut, and his head slid up and down Jack’s cock with such grace, such rhythm. It was the perfect medium between fast and slow, a speed not too much or too little, one that would keep Jack moving towards his orgasm, but not pushing him into it  _ just _ yet. But what brought Jack the most pleasure was seeing how much Urianger enjoyed having a cock in his mouth.

‘Would you like me to call you it again?’ the Hrothgar murmured, his hand cradling the Elezen’s bulging cheek.

His nod was instant, almost desperate.

‘ _ Good boy _ .’

The way that the words trickled from between his fangs, dripping from his lips like saliva, made Urianger choke on the muffled groan that came from his throat. His hips bucked in a stuttering rhythm, his underwear becoming damp with his release.

And he kept his mouth around Jack’s cock, still bringing his Hrothgar pleasure.


	11. Day 30: Nipple Play/Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't included with the prompt on the list, but I've marked this as Body Worship too because that's how it turned out when I wrote it

Golden eyes watched with pleased interest as Jack’s fur parted around long bejeweled fingers. Elegant lips leaned down to press against the Hrothgar’s muzzle, his whiskers twitching against Urianger’s cheek. Jack grunted as his Elezen’s fingertip brushed against one of his nipples, making pointed ears perk with interest.

‘Wouldst thou allow me to simply… adore thee, Ladybird?’ he asked, his voice quiet, lips barely parting.

Jack chuckled. ‘That sounds nice,’ he said.

From where he had been laying at Jack’s side, Urianger sat up and swung a leg over his Hrothgar’s belly to straddle him. ‘Then I shall show thee just how much I love thee,’ he said, ‘how much I  _ worship _ thee.’

Large hands lifted to rest on Urianger’s hips, making him look so slim, so small. As if he could break in two, if Jack wanted it. Once upon a time, nothing else had been on Jack’s mind; just how easily he could hurt his beloved Elezen, purposefully or not. But it was different now.

The sharp scrape of a tooth against his nipple made him gasp.

‘Thou got lost inside thine own head,’ Urianger said, rolling Jack’s bitten nipple between his thumb and forefinger. ‘I wish-- nay, I  _ want _ thee only to think of  _ me _ , to only pay attention to  _ me _ .’

Jack gaped up at his fiancé. It wasn’t often that he gave the orders. But when he was, all Jack could do was  _ obey _ .

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Good.’ 

He was rewarded with Urianger leaning down to kiss at his neck, parting the long hair of his mane with his hand that wasn’t rubbing Jack’s nipple, the Hrothgar tilting his head up obediently. He worked his way down until his fingers tangled with the soft ends of mane, before he continued onto the vast expanse of chest. His hand squeezed at Jack’s pecs, a pleased praising word slipping from his lips of how large they were, Jack purring in response.

His purr turned into a groan as Urianger’s lips latched onto his other nipple, his hand still playing with the other.

Jack’s hand smoothed up from his Elezen’s hip to the small of his back, Urianger humming and pushing back into the contact. The Hrothgar looked down and the sight of his fiancé sucking his nipple, his eyes shut, clearly enjoying it as much as Jack, went straight to his cock.

Urianger chuckled, shifting his hips as he felt the head of Jack’s dick slide out of his sheath. ‘In due time, Ladybird,’ he murmured, muffled by Jack’s chest.

His free hand began to travel downwards, fingers parting fur and rubbing at firm muscles. Jack watched its journey with curious interest, until--

‘Ah!’ Jack yelped.

Urianger’s fingers locked around one of the six nipples that sat on his Hrothgar’s belly.

‘These art more sensitive, are they not?’ the Elezen murmured, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

‘You know full well they are,’ Jack growled, his body arching into Urianger’s touch.

‘Of course.’

Urianger’s warm mouth kissed the path that his hand had drawn. Jack hissed harshly when his lips secured around another nipple on his tummy. Urianger’s free hand made its way into Jack’s, smiling when his Hrothgar wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed.

‘Gods… I love you, Uri,’ Jack whimpered, his voice strained as his Elezen’s tongue worked against his nipple.

Pointed ears flushed dark and hot, and a thumb encircled with gold rubbed through the fur on Jack’s hand. ‘And I love thee, Ladybird,’ he said, so much emotion in his voice that it made the Hrothgar’s ears flap. ‘So very much…’


	12. Day 31: Wild Card - Sex Pollen

The smell was hot and strong, smothering Jack’s nostrils, clinging to his teeth and tongue. The Bookman’s Shelves was bleeding with earthy clouds of sweet toxin, of pollen that choked and constricted. Jack felt something deep in his gut, something primitive and carnal, something that he usually only felt when he was locked in the throes of his rut.

‘Mortal! Mortal!’ the pixies had cried, their wings beating with the rhythm of a panicked heart. ‘Peculiar one! He needs you!’

Visions of a collapsed Urianger, lungs rattling as they began to give up had flashed through Jack’s mind. He was hurt. The one thing that he had sworn wouldn’t happen. And it had. 

As Jack had hurried to the Shelves, he prayed that it wasn’t the final snap of the link between Urianger’s soul and body that plagued him. He couldn’t save him with fire and arcane, if it was. He would be helpless; he was no Krile or Master Matoya. Urianger would be lost.

But now, in front of his smothered nose, shivering and sweating in his bed, was a very naked Urianger. 

And the distinct smell of arousal poured from him. A smell strong enough to make it past the clamouring scent of the pollen that stuck to the walls of the cottage.

Suddenly, Jack understood that feeling that had stirred in his belly before.

‘Urianger?’

At the sound of his voice, the Elezen let out a deep,  _ needy _ moan. His body shifted, seemingly not of his own accord; his hips raising, his back arching, leaning into Jack’s presence, wanting to lean into it and hold onto it as if it were a lifeline. 

‘ _ Jack _ …’ he whined. 

The Hrothgar rushed to his side. Soothing hands met with hot, sweaty skin, pulling a soft sigh from an elegant throat. ‘What’s happened?’ he asked. ‘Are you… drugged?’

Urianger hummed, long and low, his body still leaning into Jack’s touch, into his embrace where the Hrothgar welcomed him reverently. ‘Pixie flower… affected mine mortal body…  _ differently _ ,’ he forced out, every word a struggle. 

‘I see. An aphrodisiac then?’ Jack said, cradling Urianger’s warm cheek as he nuzzled his face into his chest, feeling the nod of confirmation against his palm. Jack didn’t ask much more, seeing the effort that his boyfriend had put into saying just those few words, seeing that he needed every bit of precious energy he could hold onto. The Elezen clung to him, suddenly intent on getting into his lap, of being held close and secure. 

Of being safe. 

‘C’mere.’ One hand underneath him, Jack swept Urianger up and positioned him where he desired to be. The effect was immediate; his Elezen relaxed completely, still warm and shivering, still feeling the effects of the pollen that ravaged his system, but he was safe, here in the arms of his beloved Hrothgar. And that was what mattered. 

Fumbling hands picked at his shirt buttons, wanting to tear it off. And perhaps he would have, perhaps he would have stripped Jack’s shirt away, revealing the warm fur that Urianger loved so much, took so much comfort in, but his body felt so overwhelmingly heavy, as if his blood had been turned to platinum and his bones turned to marble. 

‘You want me to do that for you?’ Jack asked, one hand already moving to undo the buttons. 

‘Mmm,’ Urianger groaned, his hands settling to lie in his lap, his body relaxing again heavily into Jack’s torso. 

It didn’t take long for Jack’s clothes to come off, Urianger whining about his trousers and underwear still being on soon after the shirt crumpled to the floor. 

Now, Urianger’s fingers caressed his exposed sheath, rubbing at its hole, where Jack’s cock lay beneath. And suddenly, Urianger was all too aware of how much he wanted his Hrothgar’s dick splitting him open. 

‘J-Jack,’ he groaned, a delighted lilt in his voice as he saw his Hrothgar’s sheath ease open to release his swelling cock. ‘I— I need thee… so desperately— I p-prithee… wilt thou allow me to taketh what I most desire?’ he whimpered.

To another man, it might seem pathetic, below him, how he stumbled over his words, all for a taste of Jack’s cock. He orchestrated himself as such a stoic man, an unshakeable force who could withstand any gale. A man with all of the answers, a man who never suffered from the stinging slap of insecurity, or the cold shock of feeling small. 

But Jack had never seen Urianger like that. He had always seen a man who had so much more in his heart than just books and parchment, and Jack had always driven to be a place where his beloved Urianger could let go of the shackles of propriety that he placed upon himself around other people. Jack had never been, and never would be,  _ other people _ .

‘Of course,’ Jack murmured. ‘Take from me what you need.’

Despite the heaviness of his body that attempted to drag him down, Urianger rose up in Jack’s lap, arranging himself so that he could straddle his Hrothgar, his dripping folds hovering over the tip of Jack’s cock. ‘Thank you,’ Urianger murmured, his forehead caressed in the soft embrace of his boyfriend’s mane.

He lowered his hips, Jack’s cockhead rubbing against his hot, needy entrance. He rocked for a few moments, feeling himself ease open, his body wanting to accept Jack inside him.

Deep, rumbling moans fell from both of their lips as the tip of Jack’s dick sank through Urianger’s entrance. The Elezen could have shed tears at the way his Hrothgar filled him so perfectly, in exactly the way that he needed while his lungs rattled with the pixie pollen.

Soon, Urianger was riding Jack with a ferocity that made his thighs ache. But he didn’t care. All that ran through his head was how much he needed Jack’s thick cock working in and out of him, filling him up so he could barely think. He wanted to be taken apart and put back together in the way that only his Hrothgar knew how to do.

Jack’s hands on his hips felt so strangely good, holding him steady, keeping his rhythm going even when he thought he would falter. Jack’s broad shoulders with their long fur were so nice to hold onto, to tangle his fingers in soft fur, strong enough to hold his weight, to lean on. He was always there. His heart was so big and so forgiving. He was so wonderful, so kind and loving. He made Urianger feel as if he could be so much more, a better man. He was everything.

‘Hey -- mm -- what’re those tears for?’ Jack groaned out, the pace that Urianger was setting so  _ much _ .

A hand came up to his face. His fingers came away wet. ‘Oh…’ Urianger murmured, his pace faltering and slowing. He sank down until Jack bottomed out in him, pulling a sharp moan from both of them.

‘Was it too much?’ the Hrothgar asked, his cheek rubbing against his boyfriend’s.

‘Nay…’ Urianger breathed out, leaning against Jack’s nuzzling. ‘I… sometimes it taketh mine breath away just how much I love and adore thee. Thou art  _ everything  _ to me, Ladybird.’

Jack purred, a broad smile on his face. ‘I love you too, Urianger,’ he said. ‘More than you realise, I think. My heart belongs to you, and only you. And it always will.’

The mattress caressed Urianger’s sweaty back, as Jack shifted them. Now, the Hrothgar hovered over his beloved Elezen, working in and out of him slowly, lovingly. Urianger’s legs wrapped around Jack’s waist, his arms around his shoulders, fingers gripping long fur.

They rocked together, until they reached their peak. With every panting breath that heaved from Urianger’s throat, as he lay there locked with his lover in the sparkle of the afterglow, the pollen that had burst from the pixie flower was expelled from his lungs.

But the love that blossomed between them stayed. The roots had grown too strong, and would take something catastrophic to loosen them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy Halloween!


End file.
